Wireless communications networks provide nearly ubiquitous communications connectivity in the United States. Most residents of the United States possess a mobile communications device supported by a corresponding wireless communications service plan. While initially wireless communications networks focused on delivering voice communications services, increasingly wireless communications networks are being upgraded to improve delivery of wireless data communications services. Some wireless communications service providers project the future growth of wireless data communications services to be the next important telecommunications business growth opportunity.